


【盾铁】Dream

by Think_And_Write



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Think_And_Write/pseuds/Think_And_Write
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【盾铁】Dream

他在那之后一百万次梦见过Tony Stark。

狂妄的困顿的意气风发的，有时是为了某个绝妙思路而通宵，散发着一股咖啡味困得三步一踉跄（梦也有气味吗？）；有时被Pepper带来的大堆文件吓得原地讨饶、面子全无；有时是和Banner博士开着研究人员才懂的艰深玩笑，扭脸就对放映室大声剧透新一集电视剧，把Clint气得跳脚大骂。

有时是对着他无预警的一个笑。糅几分危机过后的酣畅淋漓，棕色眸子里碎一点暮色掩映的星光，那宛若归家般的困倦柔软得几乎不像他。

再后来插科打诨的场景少了，大多时候未来学家眉头紧蹙，知识让他披上盔甲也带来无尽忧愁。静水流深，矛盾藏在柴米油盐的欢笑下面。他们在一起的时间变得琐碎细少，像飞鸟翅尖上的露水，抖擞着渐渐弥散在升起来的晨光里了。

那些梦就断在这里，断在阔别五年后的那次争吵、他手上纳米反应堆沉甸甸的质感，断在他胸口的蓝色光芒灭下去的那个瞬间。

断在他从狂喜到被绝望摄住，跪在地上泣不成声的时候。

在还完那些比性命沉重的原石后Steve过得很好。另一个世界不算完满却胜在真实，他和Peggy补上那支亏欠多年的舞，借着未来的情报救下冬日战士也救下远行的Stark夫妇。他远远地看那个年轻的、未体验过苦痛的Anthony Stark无知无觉地微笑，像一棵抽枝生长的小树，倏忽又惊觉自己竟在其中寻找他曾熟悉的忧虑，又庆幸眼前人不再会经历这一切。

这很好。

他后来渐渐不再做梦了。

\----------------------------------------

忘记哪里看到的梗了：白月光朱砂痣都是你


End file.
